Rotkehlchen
by callisto24
Summary: Sherlock und John zur Weihnachtszeit.


Titel: Rotkehlchen

Rating: PG

Fandom: Sherlock BBC

Anmerkungen: Geschrieben für Dunderklumpen in der LJ Community deutsch_fandom im Rahmen des Fandom Stockings. Frohe Weihnachten 3!

Warnungen: Es könnte sein, dass ich mich außerhalb der Zeitlinie, beziehungsweise des Canons bewege. Ich hab das leider nicht mehr im Kopf und mir fehlen die Weihnachtswiederholungen.

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, kein Geld wird verdient.

Sherlock blieb Raum stehen, sah sich um, hob die Augenbrauen. Als Watson auf ihn zukam, musterte er ihn langsam von oben bis unten.

„Bist du jetzt vollkommen verrückt geworden?", fragte er und schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

Watson lächelte, es wirkte ein wenig spitzbübisch, und das, obwohl es sich bei ihm um den Älteren von ihnen beiden handelte. Erneut schüttelte Sherlock den Kopf. "Ich bin ja einige Seltsamkeiten von dir gewohnt", erklärte er dann. "Aber frage mich dennoch, womit ich das hier verdient habe."

Er nahm den Schal ab und legte ihn sorgfältig zusammen, bemühte sich, die erstaunliche Dekoration seiner Wohnung keines unnötigen Blickes zu würdigen. "Stechpalmen - gut, vielleicht ein paar Knallbonbons und heißer Tee. Aber dieser Vogelschwarm?"

Er legte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause ein, während derer er seinen Mantel ablegte und aufhängte, sich kurz durchs Haar fuhr und schließlich John von Neuem musterte.

"Dass du unter die Ornithologen gegangen bist, fiel mir bislang noch nicht auf", fuhr er dann fort. "Und du weißt, dass mir alles auffällt."

"Ich weiß." John gluckste praktisch und Sherlock zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und zählte eins und eins zusammen.

"Also beabsichtigst du, mich zu ärgern?"

John schob die Unterlippe vor, immer noch amüsiert. "Ärgern? Keinesfalls. Überraschen trifft es eher."

Sherlock seufzte. "Du weißt, dass ich unnötigen Krimskrams nicht leiden kann. Oder sentimentale Anwandlungen wie Karten an Wäscheseilen." Er musterte die aufgehängten Exemplare.

"Dankbare Kunden", erläuterte Watson. "Stell dir vor, hier trifft Besuch ein. Der sollte doch wissen, dass gelöste Fälle dein Markenzeichen darstellen."

"Dafür benötigt man keinen Kitsch", tadelte Sherlock, sah auf Johns Pullover und hob nur noch eine seiner Augenbrauen: Die andere ermüdete der Anblick bereits. "Und ganz sicher keine Rotkehlchen. Das ist extrem albern."

Unerwartet strahlte Watson wieder. "Von wegen albern. Wenn jemand weiß, wofür das Rotkehlchen steht, dann bist du es doch."

Sherlock seufzte. "Wovon sprichst du genau? Einem Vogel, der nicht einmal vom Aussterben bedroht ist?"

Nun wirkte Watson doch ein wenig erschrocken.

"Schäm dich", murmelte er. "Ich spreche von dem englischen Symbol der Weihnachtszeit. Von dem charmanten Motiv, das Jahr für Jahr Geschirr, Servietten oder auch Pullover ziert." Er zupfte an seinem eigenen. "Das hältst du vielleicht nicht für wichtig, aber mitbekommen dürftest du es durchaus haben."

Sherlock ließ sich in seinen Sessel sinken. "Wie sollte ich nicht? Der inoffizielle, britische Nationalvogel, prangt auf jeder zweiten Weihnachtskarte. Und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit lediglich weil viktorianische Postboten rote Jacken trugen und deshalb gerne als 'Robins' bezeichnet wurden. Wenn du mich fragst, handelt es sich hier um eine äußerst unzureichende Erklärung. An diesem Vogel ist nichts besonders oder sonderlich raffiniert. Tag für Tag tut er nichts anderes als andere gewöhnliche Vögel." Sherlock kniff die Augen zusammen. "Allerdings, wenn ich es mir überlege, dann stimmt sogar etwas an dem Bild von dir, ausgerüstet mit Fernglas und Notizbuch, auf der Suche nach gefiederten Freunden. Ein Hobby, in seiner Bedeutungslosigkeit dem Durchschnittsbriten würdig."

Watson schüttelte den Kopf, wirkte, als ob Sherlocks Worte dank jahrelanger Übung an ihm abprallten, und Sherlock fragte sich im Nachhinein, allerdings nur kurz, ob ihm eventuell etwas Unpassendes herausgerutscht war. Und wenn schon.

"Nach alten Sagen gilt das Rotkehlchen als Überbringer der Sonne", sagte Watson nun. "Um diese Zeit des Jahres und in dieser Gegend keine ungünstiger Ruf. Außerdem soll es Jesu am Kreuz beigestanden haben, ihm aus Mitleid einen Dorn aus der Krone gezogen und daher seine blutrote Färbung erhalten haben."

Sherlock schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Kreuzigungen sind blutige Angelegenheiten. Womit ich besagtes Rotkehlichen eher als Ostersymbol einordnen würde. Aber seit wann denken Menschen logisch?"

Er legte seine Fingerspitzen zusammen, betrachtete die aufgehängten Kugeln mit den aufgemalten Rotkehlchen, die gefalteten Servietten auf dem Tisch, die Porzellanvögel und Teller, die Watson unmöglich selbst gekauft haben konnte, soviel schlechten Geschmack traute er ihm einfach nicht zu.

Er sah zu John, dem riesengroßen Rotkehlchen, das der auf seinem Pullover trug. Kunstvoll eingestickt saß es auf einem Winterzweig. Schwarze Knopfäuglein starrten ihn an.

Er nickte langsam.

"Mary", sagte er dann.

Watson schob die Unterlippe vor. "Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

Sherlock hob einen Mundwinkel. "Es ist soweit. Sie wird sentimental."

"Mary? Ich denke nicht." Watson schüttelte ein wenig zu heftig den Kopf und Sherlock lächelte nun.

"Natürlich wird sie das. Sie ist eine Frau und schwanger. Sie denkt an das kommende Jahr, ihre Hormone spielen verrückt, eine Mischung aus Panik und Aufregung lässt sie unruhig werden, weckt in ihr die Lust auf Beutezug zu gehen. Und sei es in Kaufhäusern."

Wieder sah er auf Johns Pullover, schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie glaubt, dass es helfen würde, aus dir einen Vater zu machen, wenn sie dich in alberne Pullover steckt. Eigentlich sollte sie es besser wissen. Dazu kommt der Nestbautrieb. Und als sie dann mit den Kisten voller Rotkehlchen-Dekoration vom Einkauf zurückkehrte, fiel ihr ein, dass sie keinesfalls den Verdacht erregen will, als würde sie versuchen, ihr Haus zu dekorieren wie die Queen. Von der Abscheulichkeit des Erworbenen abgesehen. Wohin also mit dem Plunder?"

Er legte den Kopf schief, sah Watson amüsiert an. "Zu dem einsamen Junggesellen, der nichts für Weihnachtsstimmung übrig hat. Je mehr desto besser. Und vermutlich hat sie dir auch befohlen, ohne den scheußlichen Pullover zurückzukehren."

Watson zog den Pulli über den Kopf. Sein Gesicht war rot wie die Brust des abgebildeten Rotkehlchens, sein Haar verstrubbelt. Zerknirscht erwiderte er Sherlocks Blick.

"Ich darf auch die Rotkehlchen-Seife und die bedruckten Kerzen nicht wieder mitbringen", erklärte er dann. "Aber sei so freundlich und bedanke dich bei Gelegenheit. Und an den Feiertagen kommst du vorbei, wir haben inzwischen silbergrau und violett dekoriert. Ich soll Anzug und Krawatte tragen, Weihnachtsmusik ist untersagt. Wenigstens klang das vorhin noch so."

Sherlock lächelte. "Ich werde mich bedanken und auf den Status Quo nicht unbedingt verlassen." Insgeheim und bei sich dachte er, auch wenn er es niemals Watson oder Mary gegenüber zugeben würde, dass die Rotkehlchen seiner Wohnung eigentlich gar nicht schlecht standen. Zumindest während der Weihnachtszeit.

Ende

5


End file.
